Here We Go
by trinkid07
Summary: FINISHED. This is a short 2 chapter fic about Neo's and Trinity's thoughts as they enter the Logos to go 01.
1. Trinity

A/N: This is a short fic, I know. It started as one thing and ended as another. Neo's P.O.V is coming soon.

* * *

I could see the terrified look in his eyes after I said I was coming with him. He didn't like the answer, I could tell, but I didn't care. What he said next just about tore my heart out of my chest.

"I'm scared Trin."

That look in his eyes just wrenched my gut. I said the thing that came to my mind at that moment, "So am I," and it was true. I continued speaking directly from my heart, "Took me ten minutes to buckle up one boot. But I'll tell you something. Six hours ago I told the Merovingian that I was ready to give anything and everything for you. Do you know what's changed in the past 6 hours?""No," he said, although I was sure he knew the answer. 

"Nothing." He didn't like me coming with him, I knew it, but I felt his gratitude rushing towards me like a river. He showed it by leaning in and finding my lips with his. Then he wrapped my body in a tight, passionate hug. I wanted it to last forever.

I felt a warm tear make a path down my cold cheek. I buried my face into his shoulder. My tears soaked his wool sweater. Then I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I said, sniffling, "I shouldn't break down like that. We have more important things to worry about."

"Don't be sorry," he said in a harsh, yet loving voice. "Don't," now a whisper. Just to reassure me that he loved me, he pulled me in and our lips locked passionately. As we separated, I saw that his cheeks were wet from my tears. Or what I thought was my tears. He quickly turned around. "So, uh, let's get going to the Logos."

"Yeah," I said, drying my face. Both Neo and I grabbed our packs and headed out the door towards the Logos.

On the way out, we said our goodbyes to the crew. The hardest was Morpheus. He had been like a father to me. As we walked down the ramp towards the Logos, tears clouded my vision for the second time that day. A heavy weight formed in my stomach. As hard as it was, I had to keep going. Neo needed me more than anybody right now. And like Link said, he wasn't saying goodbye.

By the look on Neo's face, I could see that he was saying goodbye. I didn't like that. He shouldn't give up. He couldn't.

We walked up the ramp and boarded the Logos. As we entered, Neo pressed a button and the ramp started to lift back into the ship. I turned to him.

"So, here we go," I said. My voice shook more than I wanted it to. Neo noticed.

He dropped his pack and put his arms around my waist. Then his eyes looked into mine, as though he were searching my soul. They sparkled with tears.

"You are scared," he said in almost a whisper. Those eyes that I had looked at for so long, that comforted me, broke through into my heart.

"I'm not going to lie. The look on your face tells me that you don't think we are coming back. As scared as I am, I know that you need me. I need you just as much. Just remember, you are never going to lose me," I put his hand on my heart, "This belongs to you."

If his love for me could grow any more, it did at that second. He kissed me with such passion and love that my knees went weak. Then he pulled away, and I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. It was the first time I had seen him cry. At that moment we were forever connected. Nothing in the world could tear us apart. Nothing.


	2. Neo

Ok, here is Neo's point of view for ya. Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't want to tell her, but I appreciated her coming with me more than anything. Then I realized the heavy task at hand. This was going to get ugly, I knew it. An alarm bell went off in my head. I panicked inside.

"I'm scared, Trin."

It had come out of my mouth before I could stop it. The look in her eyes, though, told me that it was ok. She paused ever so slightly, and then said something I will never forget.

"So am I," I breathed easier, "Took me ten minutes to buckle up one boot. But I'll tell you something. Six hours ago I told the Merovingian that I was ready to give anything and everything for you. Do you know what's changed in the past 6 hours?"

I wasn't really thinking clearly. Tears had been threatening to pour out of my eyes ever since she had walked into the room.

"No," I said, just so I could hear her say the answer I wanted to hear.

"Nothing."

My love for her bubbled over and I couldn't contain it. I pulled her in for a quick kiss and then I embraced her lovingly.

If only time could stop. If only we didn't have to go through what was coming all too fast. A drop fell onto my neck as she buried her face into my shoulder.

Hate flamed up inside of me. I hated this war, the machines, anything that was causing the pain Trinity was feeling at the moment. I just wanted to make everything go away just for her.

Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said between sniffs, "I shouldn't break down like that. We have more important things to worry about."

The words "I'm sorry" affected me way down into my soul. They caused such a pain inside of me that I couldn't explain.

"Don't be sorry," I said, "Don't." I couldn't hear those words without thinking about the most terrifying moment of my life. The moment I thought I had lost the only woman I had ever loved.

I had to feel her against me. I needed to reassure myself that she was still here by my side. That kiss was one we both wouldn't soon forget.

Her tears mingled with my own. After we separated I quickly turned around so I could clear my face. I didn't want her to know I was scared, it would only worry her.

"So, uh, lets get going to the Logos," I recovered.

"Yeah."

Moments later we were saying our goodbyes to the crew. It was one of the most painful experiences of my life. I knew that this was the last time I was seeing these people, my family. I never wanted to turn and leave.

Anger and resentment towards the war flamed up again. All of this pain just because of some disagreement.

Trinity looked to be on the verge of tears all the while we were boarding the Logos. I couldn't bear seeing her like this.

As the door to the Logos was closing, I saw the faces of the crew one last time. A lump blocked my throat.

Then Trinity turned to me. "So, here we go." I heard her voice quiver. To give her support, I looped my arms around her waist.

I looked deep into her eyes, down to her very soul, and understood something. The painful lump in my throat made it hard to speak.

"You are scared."

She took a deep breath in preparation, "I'm not going to lie. The look on your face tells me that you don't think we are coming back. As scared as I am, I know that you need me. I need you just as much. Just remember, you are never going to lose me," she put my hand on her heart. I felt the wonderful rhythmic beat of it, and it fell perfectly in sync with my own. "This belongs to you."

I nearly had a meltdown. That kiss broke down any barriers that were hiding anything between her and me. She looked at me after we broke away, and I let a single tear fall.

At that moment we were forever connected. Nothing in the world could tear us apart. Nothing.

* * *

Hope ya liked! Just a random story. Kind of a common idea, I know, but still, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!

Trinkid07


End file.
